An endless promise
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: ever get that feeling that regardless of how much two souls may be pushed away from their eternal love you always find that one motive to fight on to the very end. Sure your downfalls may make you fall but you always continue to fight on. Anyways i had a bit of inspiration from the previous story "A journey in love" so consider it a follow up or whatever xD Anyways enjoy :P


No matter how much pain the one that is dearest to you puts you through you always find that one motive to always live up to your promise even if it means to endure the pain. Why you may ask, because if you truly love that person you'll always find a way to overcome it and just prove that through your eyes you mean the world to them. You don't always just stand there like a statue and do nothing but you rather continue to fight on till the very end because you not only want their love but fight this war to change her world. Through the eyes of others they may see it as stupidity, retarded, and just plain overdramatic…but through your own eyes you see is as blinded by love, wanting her to be as happy as an angel soaring high in the sky. Morality may even push you beyond that point where it may even be you against the world and even you against your own love…but when you're determined to seek things through till the end you fight for not only her love, but her happiness, no matter how much it may hurt you in the long run.

You may fight at times in the bumpy road and it may push you to a point where the both of you may be driven apart. Even so in your own mind, you will always have that motive to fight back even harder and prove to her that you care about her deeply. How one far is willing to go is deeply on them, but no matter you always will have that one motive to fight and prove to them that you'll stand by them till the very end. Regardless of anything that may happen you only stand your ground not to get her angry but only because you want them to feel happy. It's a fight that you can only fight but no matter how much you may fall, you always stand back up and push back even harder. No matter how many wounds, scars, or emotional pain life may leave you…no roadblock in life should ever stop you from accomplishing the one thing you want in life, and that's is for her to be happy. Do you fight always for her love? Of course but not only that you must also fight for her happiness, her desires, and even so to change her world. Even for some, I included, you always fight till the end no matter how badly it damages you physically or emotionally only for that one motive and that's for her to be cheerful in life.

To some it may be selfish to hang on to the one you dearly love but if love teaches you one thing is that, if you love them you'll make sure that they are happy in life no matter how badly your mind and heart may drown you in sorrow, anger, pain. After all the one quest everyone is after is just to find that one person to make them eternally happy. Even through your own eyes you may never been seen as that good guy but rather as that arrogant jerk. But really just being selfish isn't going to get you anywhere but only to your own downfall demise. That's the one constant thing you can only do in life is just let them be happy in life and let them seek their own happiness. The one constant thing that you may reminisce is the happiest moments you both have had throughout life. After all life is nothing more than a story, a chapter in your life if I say so myself. Sure life may be a bit rough afterwards but the one thing you know you've accomplished is that she is now happy in life. After all it's the one thing that just makes this world go round.

Even so, you feel that through your own eyes you don't deserve someone truly divine, truly beautiful, and truly magnificent. Yet it's the one thing that you just can't stop smiling about and just continue living in such a blissful dream of both hearts being happily in love. To some love may be about looks yet they fail to realize it's not just about looks. You love them because through your own eyes you see them perfect just the way you are. You love them merely because they are who they are, regardless of how they look, their imperfections, and so forth. And even so you may find yourself in a constant war that may drive your emotions out of control, you always just remind yourself why you fell in love with someone so majestic. Love itself is nothing more than a mere lust for one another. The brighter it burns the stronger the love may be.

You may at times not be able to give her the world, may not be able to be with them in person, or even may make you feel as if the world is against you. The one thing you must always remember to fight for is the one every last person makes when you're truly in love with someone. You fight to change their world, to make them happy, to love them not by their looks but by their inner beauty. The one thing that always makes your heart want more and more of their hypnotic melody. No matter how much they may hurt you or even push you away the one constant fight that you will always have to fight is to prove to them that you aren't leaving their side, even if trust is broken. It may be a long road ahead of you but what good will it do you if you don't even try to prove to them that you love them dearly. Fear may even dominate you at times, but no matter what you'll always find that courage to continue to take on that promise. That one promise one will always make is to not only fight for their love, but also for their happiness, and even so to change their world one way or another…even if it means going against anyone standing in your way. It's the one promise one will always make to prove to them that you dearly love and care about them with open arms.


End file.
